westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
CH/Thomas Burton
Born in Austin Texas, moved to California in early teens, spent a year in Germany before returning to Austin area for High School. Went to college in Austin as well at both ACC and UT. After graduating with a BS in Civil Engineering he worked in the Denver area two years before deciding he didn't like the employment path of years of being an apprentice for years. Quit, spent a year in San Jose CA working on a fighting robot (battlebot) project with an old buddy by night and working as a machinist by day. Returned to Texas to be near family as he started to undergo the epigenetic shift to a Dwarf. Currently doing contract work as a machinist, mechanical engineer and builder of weird crap. Always has at least three projects going at at a time. Has worked part time or summer jobs as an auto mechanic, mountain road maintinence and clearing, robot builder, ranch hand, IT support, IC fab tool machinist, assistant weaponsmith at a Renn Faire and welder. Has built and drove a dinosaur art car to Burning Man. Reworked it into a fire breathing dragon the next year. Likes to shoot but doesn't have a huge gun collection as he tends to sell older gun to get new ones to play with. Loves to tweak them and strap a bunch of tacti-cool crap to them. Convinced science has so far missed the true trigger for the epigenetic shifts causing UCMS and that it's not a disease. Plus we haven't seen the full effects and is going to get even stranger. Option: Uncle owns the ranch, he helps out with fixing things and in turn is allowed to go hunting and test his latest gun toys. Thomas Jackson Burton (218 points) ST 12* 0 DX 12 40 IQ 14 80 HT 12† 10. Damage 1d-1/1d+2 BL 51 lb HP 12 0 Will 14 0 Per 14 0 FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0 Basic Move 5‡ 0 Dodge 9. 4' 5" 205 lbs.. Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: English (Native) 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Dwarf (CoH; p. DF3:6) 17. Advantages Extra ST 2 (Affects ST) 10 Gizmo 1 5 Lifting ST 2 2 Luck 15 Wealth (Comfortable) 10. Perks: Fast-Draw Training Payload Warhead Training. 2 Disadvantages Curious (12 or less) -5 Gluttony (12 or less) -5 Greed (12 or less) -15 Sense of Duty (Fellow Adventurers; Small Group) -5 Workaholic -5. Quirks: 13 is my lucky number Bloodlust: Feral Boars Minor addiction: Caffene Snores Speaks in a faux gaelic accent when stressed, claims it's genetic memory. -5 Skills Architecture/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13 Chemistry/TL8 (H) IQ-2 1-12 Computer Operation/TL8 (E) IQ 1-14 Explosives/TL8 (Demolition) (A) IQ 2-14 First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ 1-14§ Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) (E) DX+4 0-16 Guns/TL8 (Longarm) (E) DX+4 12-16 Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX+1 1-13 Guns/TL8 (Rifle) (E) DX+4 0-16 Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) (E) DX+4 0-16 Hobby Skill (Role Playing Games) (E) IQ 1-14 Lockpicking/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13 Maker! (WC) IQ 24-14 Mathematics/TL8 (Applied) (H) IQ-2 1-12 Merchant (A) IQ-1 1-13 Professional Skill (Adventurer) (A) IQ-1 1-13 Prospecting/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13 Research/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-13 Scrounging (E) Per 1-14 Search (A) Per-1 1-13 Shield (Shield) (E) DX+2 4-14 Swimming (E) HT 1-12 Traps/TL8 (A) IQ+1 4-15 Weird Science (VH) IQ-2 2-12 Wrestling (A) DX 2-12. Techniques: Balanced Weapons (Maker!) (A) 1-12 Tailored Armor (Maker!) (A) 1-12. * Includes +2 from 'Extra ST' Conditional +2 from 'Lifting ST', +2 from 'Lifting ST'. † Includes +1 from 'Dwarf (CoH)'. ‡ Includes -1 from 'Dwarf (CoH)'. § Conditional +1 from 'First Aid Kit'. Equipment 100× .40 S&W (10x21mm) ($30; 3.5 lb) 100× .40 S&W (10x21mm) (Hollow Point; $30; 3.5 lb) 50× 12G 2.75" shell (Birdshot; $25; 5 lb) 6× 12G 3" shell ($4.2; 1.08 lb) 16× 12G 3" shell ($11.2; 2.88 lb) 50× 12G 3" shell ($35; 9 lb) 50× 12G 3" shell (Rifled Slug; $35; 9 lb) 30× 12G 3" shell (Rifled Slug; $21; 5.4 lb) 6× 12G 3" shell (Rifled Slug; $4.2; 1.08 lb) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (HE 5d+1 cr ex; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $20; 1.48 lb) 8× 37x122mmR Grenade (HE 5d+1 cr ex; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $40) 20× 37x122mmR Grenade (HE 5d+1 cr ex; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $100; 7.4 lb) 2× 37x122mmR Grenade (Illumination; $50; 11.84 oz) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (Illumination; $100; 1.48 lb) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (Napalm 2d cr ex 2 yd 1d-1 burning followup; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $60; 1.48 lb) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (Napalm 2d cr ex 2 yd 1d-1 burning followup; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $60) 20× 37x122mmR Grenade (Napalm 2d cr ex 2 yd 1d-1 burning followup; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $300; 7.4 lb) 2× 37x122mmR Grenade (Smoke; $30; 11.84 oz) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (Smoke; $60; 1.48 lb) 2× 37x122mmR Grenade (Stun; $50; 11.84 oz) 4× 37x122mmR Grenade (Stun; $100; 1.48 lb) 5× 9dof (gyro, inertial, magnetic) sensor ($75; 4 oz) 1× Assault Vest Trauma Plates ($600; 8 lb) 2× Auto Pistol, .40 (Ammunition; $64; 1.2 lb) 1× Backpack, Frame ($100; 10 lb) 1× Ballistic Helmet (TL 8; Repair; $242; 3 lb) 1× Ballistic Helmet Visor (TL 8; Repair; $90; 3 lb) 1× Ballistic Scalar (Torso; DR (10); Reinforced Vitals; CoH Self Crafted Discount; $1680; 5.04 lb) 1× Ballistic Sunglasses ($30; 3.2 oz) 10× Blasting cap ($100; 2.5 lb) 1× Booze (Spiced Rum; $20; 2.5 lb) 1× Booze (Whiskey; $20; 2.5 lb) 1× Broken armor ($978) 5× Camera Sensor ($125; 8 oz) 1× Cash from 2nd session + income ($-12250) 1× Cash from first session + income ($-1300) 6× Chemlight ($12; 9.6 oz) 2× Chemlight ($4; 3.2 oz) 1× Cigarette Lighter ($10) 1× Cigarette Lighter ($10) 1× Coffee ($10; 1 lb) 8× Compressed Rations ($48; 6 lb) 1× Disposable latex gloves ($10; 4 oz) 1× Drone with wifi video feed, 2.4 MHz control ($100; 3 lb) 1× Duct Tape ($1; 2 lb) 1× Duct Tape ($1; 2 lb) 10× Ethereal Barrier Cord ($500; 1 lb) 1× First Aid Kit (Dwarf certified meds; $500; 2 lb) 2× Fuel tablets ($20; 2 lb) 1× Go-Pro camera ($400; 4 oz) 1× H&K USP, .40 S&W ($770; 2.3 lb) 4× Hand Fire Extinguisher ($32; 2 lb) 1× Hand Fire Extinguisher ($8; 8 oz) 1× Hand Truck ($35; 4 lb) 1× Hawk MM1, 37x122mmR ($2000; 18.5 lb) 2× Heavy duty door lock and mounting hardware ($300; 20 lb) 1× Integrated Electronic Earmuffs (Expensive; $120; 8.48 oz) 5× IR laser trip sensor ($75; 8 oz) 1× KEL-TEC KSG (12G 2.75 in.; Rifled Slug; $750; 6.9 lb) 1× Large Knife (Very Fine Quality; $160; 1 lb) 1× Large Riot Shield (Balanced; Gun port; Rim Blade; $440; 12 lb) 1× Large Zip ties ($10; 4 oz) 1× Load-Bearing Vest (Expensive; $45; 1.33 lb) 10× Micro controller board ($500; 2 lb) 1× Micro reflex sight ($250) 1× Mini-Tool Kit (Armory (small arms); $200; 4 lb) 1× Multi-Tool ($50; 8 oz) 1× Ordinary Clothes ($120; 2 lb) 1× Ordinary Clothes (Expensive; Rugged; $360; 1.6 lb) 1× Personal Basics (Expensive; $7.5; 10.72 oz) 1× Personal Mess Kit ($15; 1 lb) 2× Plastique (5dx3; $100; 2 lb) 1× Pocket Torch ($25) 1× Reflex Sight, Battery ($350; 4 oz) 1× Reflex Sight, Battery ($350; 4 oz) 1× Roll of plastic trash bags ($10; 8 oz) 2× Rope, 1/2" synthetic ($180; 4 lb) 1× Sleeping Bag TL8 ($100; 2 lb) 10× Small battery pack ($250; 2.5 lb) 1× Small radio (Expensive; Integrated gear; $60; 4.32 oz) 1× Small tactical light ($100; 4 oz) 1× Smart Flashlight ($300; 8 oz) 1× Smartphone (Expensive; $150; 2.72 oz) 1× Snack (Energy bar; Expensive; $3; 2.72 oz) 8× Snack (Energy bar; Expensive; $24; 1.33 lb) 2× Snack (Energy bar; $4; 8 oz) 1× Steamer trunk size metal box with electronic lock ($200; 50 lb) 1× Tent, Personal ($100; 1 lb) 1× Three-Point Sling (Expensive; $75; 4.32 oz) 1× Three-Point Sling (Hawk MM1; Expensive; $75; 4.32 oz) 1× TL8 Scale (Arms, Feet, Hands, Legs, Neck; DR (6); Fine; Fluted; CoH Self Crafted Discount; CoH Titanium Steel Alloy; $2790; 16.87 lb) 1× twine ($2; 4 oz) 1× Vertical Foregrip (hollow with storage; $60; 4.8 oz) 1× Very large battery ($20; 50 lb) 1× Water Pack ($25; 5 lb) 1× Wicking Undergarment ($30) . MELEE Attacks Bite (12): 1d-2 cr. Kick (10): 1d-1 cr. Large Knife • Swing (8): 1d+2 cut. Large Knife • Thrust (8): 1d+1 imp. Large Riot Shield • Bash (15): 1d-1 cr. Large Riot Shield • Rush (15): slam+3 cr. Large Riot Shield • Rim Blade (15): 1d+1 cut. Punch (12): 1d-2 cr. RANGED Attacks H&K USP, .40 S&W (14): 2d+2 pi+ (6 ammo alternates ball, HP). Hawk MM1, 37x122mmR (16): 5d+1 cr ex (4). KEL-TEC KSG • Primary (16): 1d+2 pi (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). KEL-TEC KSG • Rifled Slug (16): 6d+1 pi++ (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). KEL-TEC KSG • 12G 2.75 in. (16): 1d+1 pi (One tube rifled slug (6), other birdshot (7+1) or buckshot (6+1)). Large Knife (8): 1d+1 imp. Active Defenses Dodge: 9+3 Large Knife • Swing parry: 6+3 Large Knife • Thrust parry: 6+3 Punch parry: 9+3 Block: 10+3 Damage Resistance Overall: 1 Eyes: 16+1 Neck: 6+1 Skull: 14+1 Face: 10+1 Torso: 33+1 Groin: 33+1 Arms: 6+1 Hands: 6+1 Legs: 6+1 Feet: 6+1